Talk:Deathly Hallows
Shouldn't this article be changed to talk about the hallows themselves rather than just a redirect to the book? Mr.gn 22:37, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes, why don't you do that. John Reaves (talk) 00:05, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Done.--L.E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 01:22, 23 July 2007 (UTC) If you will to promote this article and be awarded for it, please join Harry Potter Wiki:Harry Potter Wiki Projects/Project Wizard Tales --Hellabore Harry and the Hallows I believe that from Harry's final duel with Malfoy at Malfoy Manor until he dropped the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest, he had possession of all 3 Hallows and was thus the Master of Death. He had possession of the cloak and the stone (though he did not know it) for the entire book and then he disarmed Draco who was the master of the Elder Wand, thus passing its power to Harry. So this could explain him not dying at Gringottes and in the Room of Requirement and, to a point, his final confrontation with Voldemort. If someone would like to argue then comment on this... :In an interview, JKR herself said the same thing Dumbledore said: Being the "Master of Death" means accepting death, not being immune to it.http://www.bloomsbury.com/harrypotter/default.aspx?sec=3 - Nick O'Demus 07:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) What I'm saying is that not fearing death is a factor but not entirely the whole story. Sure Harry did not fear Death but throughout the more dangerous and unlikely to survive parts of the book, he also had all 3 Hallows with him. So one of the two must be right and the other wrong. And Dumbledore and Rowling are saying an important fact, but they are avoiding the question as to whether you can be a "fake" (rather than real) master of Death. They avoid saying if the Hallows, when joined under one person, can make you immune to Death. Draco Malfoy In Harry Potter 6 the movie, he takes the Invisibly Cloack from Harry, however he's not doing anything with it. Could we something with this information?--Station7 13:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :When does Draco take the Invisibility Cloak from Harry in Film 6? All I remember his Draco covering Harry in the cloak to make him invisible to any passers-by so that he returns to King's Cross. Sorry I did mean that! He didn't take it, but he used it for 1 second to put it on Harry Potter.--Station7 14:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :So? --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 03:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) QUOTE I added the quote from the Deathly Hallows film where I thought it should go but if anyone thinks it should be moved feel free to do so. Sky Shadow 00:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Could the description of the symbol be wrong? I was just thinking and having looked at the Resurrection Stone. It might have worked good in the books, but on Film. I'd say that the Stone more describes the Triangle and cloak part might show and represent someone under it. --Jono R 09:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Simply, no. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 12:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) is this a Mistake???????? in the book there is a line in which voldemort says that there will be no sorting in hogwarts and as he says this he destroies the sorting hat but in the last chapter i.e 19 years later harry says to his son that the sorting hat will choose the right person in the right house how is this possible (please i may have not said the correct dailouges said in the book but i am sure that this mistake has occured) Nishant77 14:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Technically the book never says it was definitively destroyed, it was on fire, but after Neville broke free of the body bind curse the hat was still intact enough for him to pull Gryffindor's sword out of it, I'm assuming at some point someone was able to use magic to fix it. --BachLynn23 15:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) First owners of the Hallows Technically Death only owned the Cloak of Invisibility. He fashioned Antioch Peverell the Elder Wand from an Elder Tree. He took the Resurrection Stone from the river and offered it to Cadmus Peverell. But he handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility to Ignotus Peverell. Creator Might it be a good idea to make an article for Creater of the Deathly Hallows? The wiki tends to state either Death or the brothers with no cross-article consistancy. 23:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation of wizard creation On Twitter, Rowling refers to the "original charm" on the Resurrection Stone, confirming it as an enchanted object. Can this be taken as explicit confirmation that the Stone, and thus the other Hallows, were created by the Peverells and not artefacts from the personification of Death? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:40, February 6, 2015 (UTC)